


They're playing la vida loca once again

by pene



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pene/pseuds/pene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, this takes me back,” says Blaine into Kurt’s ear. </p>
<p>Kurt and Blaine revisit Scandals. Sometimes places seem different because you are different in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're playing la vida loca once again

**Author's Note:**

> Set post series. 
> 
> Thanks to marauder-in-warblerland for the prompt and to Corinna for last minute assistance

They live in New York City. They’re known in New York City. They can bypass the line and walk straight into their pick of the in vogue gay bars - whether they want cozy couches and pretty lighting, no-attitude near-naked bartenders, or something where they can explore a bondage kink.

Scandals is something completely other. Here there’s always someone singing tonelessly over the top of Britney and Beyonce, even in the slow songs. Here the drag queens’ hair is polyester fake and it’s not just for irony. Their heels aren’t even faintly related to Jimmy Choo. Here the floor is perpetually sticky and the bar staff are neither particularly polite nor dauntingly well trained.

It’s never been somewhere Kurt is at ease. The last time they were both here Kurt ended the night crying in the end stall of the restrooms. The time before that he sobbed in the parking lot. Blaine likes it when Kurt relaxes. And he kind of hates knowing that Kurt was ever sad over him. He can’t help but hover closer when he thinks about it.

So there are a hundred reasons not to go to Scandals and only one reason to go. Because Kurt asked.

They’re just in town for a few days – back here to give a little advice and encouragement to Sam’s graduating seniors. Last night was family dinner with Burt and Carole and a welcome that no longer even surprises Blaine, though he’ll never be anything but grateful for it. Tomorrow night is the big get-together with their friends. Today they walked around the school and then, without really planning it stopped at some of the places Finn loved. There will always be this giant-sized hole in their lives.

They’re heading back to the hotel when Kurt mentions going to Scandals. Blaine stops on the sidewalk then scurries to catch up.

“Okay,” he says, “But why?”

“It’s time we found ourselves a well-built bear for a threesome,” says Kurt drily. Blaine’s mind blanks. He’s thought, and not just a little, about wrapping his hand around his own cock as Kurt fucks another man— But Kurt goes on. He doesn’t leave a conversation with a snappy one-liner so much these days. “It’s been a hard, sad day,” he says. “I’d just like to go somewhere we can just be us, where we don’t need to remember we’re in Lima, and. I guess somewhere that I can’t think about much.”

“Because you’re too busy judging the outfits,” says Blaine.

“Because I’m too busy judging the outfits.” Kurt smiles softly. “It’s either Scandals or watching Real Housewives in the hotel room. Of course, if they were showing Atlanta we’d be heading straight there.”

Blaine sighs as they walk on. Part of it is sympathy. Atlanta really is the best. The other part is longing to stretch out on the hotel bed while working to distract Kurt from whatever reality TV he tracks down. But Scandals might be fun. They can dress up. And Kurt did mention the possibility of a threesome.

He glances at Kurt’s profile.

“Blaine Devon Anderson. You have to know I was joking about that.”

**

Scandals is everything Blaine remembers. They hand over their ID at the door (not even Blaine’s is faked any more). The jukebox is playing Dolly Parton. Blaine’s shoes stick to the floor of the entryway.

As soon as they’re inside the main bar Kurt seems taller than ever, aloof and drawn into himself and uncomfortable. Blaine wishes they’d brought the car rather than taking a taxi. There’s no chance they’ll be staying here long.

Kurt steps up to the bar and leans in to order drinks. The Tequila Sunrise tastes as tacky as it sounds and is way too sweet. But its colorful unpretentiousness and the hot young bartender’s obvious attraction to Kurt seems to mellow him out a little. He smiles as he wraps his lips around the straw and sips.

Blaine flashes back to their first time here, remembers Kurt’s quick eyes on him over his drink. They’ve been married for two years and still the thought of Kurt as a teenager makes his knees weak.

“Fuck, Kurt,” Blaine breathes.

Kurt smiles knowingly.

They turn to rest against the bar and watch the room together, leaning into one another easily.

There’s a kind of magic to Kurt. Some days he just needs to be in a room and Blaine sees everything there differently. The bears and the leathermen, the rockers, the fae boys, the drag queens, they’re all individual and stunning for it. The awkward men in their dorky jeans and button ups are just looking for love. The gym boys in their tank tops are beautiful for their discipline and body confidence. The air of hopelessness over the whole place dissipates. Lights reflect off glassware and liquid and glint on Kurt’s cheekbones and everything Blaine can see is brighter.

“Can we dance?” Blaine asks when they finish their drinks. Kurt smiles widely and nods a yes.

Somehow in years of training and performance, Kurt has never lost that shy little shimmy that so entrances Blaine. He has more and more confidence about how to use it though. Blaine’s cock twitches in his pants as Kurt wriggles his hips playfully and draws Blaine close. He’s clearly aware of every eye in the place on him. But his eyes are only on Blaine.

“God, this takes me back,” says Blaine into Kurt’s ear. His hand is low on Kurt’s back and he strokes downward, tracing over the curve of Kurt’s ass.

Kurt shivers a little under Blaine’s palm, “Takes you back to our youth? That was so long ago.”

“The things I wanted to do to you,” Blaine persists. When he looks back on that first night here he was a little drunk on all the attention, on all the men, on being out of their comfort zone. On actual alcohol too. But also, mostly on Kurt. Who was all Blaine’s, then as now.

“Tell me,” says Kurt and moves with the music, rubbing himself deliberately against Blaine’s thigh before shifting away.

Blaine lets himself follow. Moves his hips into Kurt’s space and pulls him closer. He hesitates. He’s becoming used to the fact that he can say anything, but he’s still careful with it. “I wanted to touch you all over, while all those other men watched.”

“Why didn’t you?” says Kurt. Blaine opens his mouth to try and answer that despite all the hazards but Kurt presses his lips to Blaine’s ear and says. “Why don’t you?”

“You think we can improve on our own past?” asks Blaine.

“Probably not,” says Kurt. “I like our past. But I’m also enjoying our present.”

Blaine slides his hands up to hold the back of Kurt’s head as he kisses him. Kurt’s hair is faintly sweaty. He opens his mouth to Blaine, to his breath and to his tongue. It’s always come so naturally. But now there’s layers of knowledge and familiarity behind every intimacy. They will always know one another.

Blaine slides his hands down to hold Kurt’s waist, then further to curve around his ass again. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, sweetly welcoming him as Blaine presses them tightly against one another. Blaine traces along the seam of Kurt’s pants, fingering against his crack. It feels daringly visible. Kurt arches his back and gasps into Blaine’s mouth. He pushes into Blaine’s hand as though he can get more contact.

“Oh my god, Blaine,” he says as kisses him again.

Blaine kisses Kurt and considers dragging him back to their hotel, waiting for a taxi and resisting one another for the drive. There’s something electric in the thought of trembling as they unlock the door, of making it just inside before tearing off their clothes and tumbling into bed. But then Kurt moans roughly into his mouth as though he’s forgotten where he is. He arches his back and presses his hips forward and Blaine can feel his cock hard and crammed inside his tight, tight pants. It pushes irresistibly against Blaine’s.

Blaine leans up and murmurs into Kurt’s ear, “I want to make you come, baby, right here.”

“Please,” gasps Kurt as Blaine trails his lips down to nip along Kurt’s neck. Kurt bares his neck further, his breath sounds in little pants. He murmurs something Blaine can’t catch over the music, but Blaine can imagine. He’s seen Kurt inarticulate like this many times though not usually where anyone could see.

It’s hard for Blaine to draw his attention away even for a moment but he lifts his head from Kurt’s neck and looks around the room. There are a few couples wrapped around one another, some groups of men tangled suggestively. People are watching but no one is really noticing.

He crowds Kurt back toward a corner, between a bench seat and the wall. There’s a little space here, away from the bar. Kurt gives a squeak as his back hits the wall. He opens his eyes and fixes Blaine with them. The lights are dim, just lazily outlining Kurt in silver and gold. Blaine hesitates for a moment but Kurt reaches for Blaine’s hands and draws them deliberately to his belt.

Blaine’s fingers shake a little. He undoes the buckle and unzips Kurt’s pants. Kurt moans softly as the pressure on his cock is released.

“Hush, sweetheart,” Blaine says. “I’ve got you.” Kurt nods. He looks around for a second, taking everything in. Then he closes his eyes to all that’s going on.

Blaine covers Kurt’s body with his own against the wall. He wraps his fist around Kurt’s cock. It’s already thick and feels hot in Blaine’s hand. Blaine reaches his other hand to stroke and toy with Kurt’s balls where they hang heavy and needy between his thighs. He starts to move his fist, steadily at first then faster, jerking a rhythm in line with the bass running through the floor. Kurt’s head thuds back against the wall. Blaine kisses Kurt’s jaw line then lifts his head away to watch the arch in Kurt’s neck, the suspended pleasure and desperation that twists across his face. He feels Kurt’s hips shudder forward and quickly slides down Kurt’s body to take his cock in his mouth and catch spurt after spurt as Kurt comes.

Blaine stands again almost immediately, keeping Kurt’s body mostly unseen in the dark. He kisses Kurt’s lips. Kurt’s tongue makes shallow laps into his mouth. Then he tucks Kurt’s softening cock into his pants and zips them carefully over it.

It’s hard to notice the bad music, the ugly lighting and sticky floor any more. They call a taxi and head outside to wait. As they walk Kurt threads their fingers together, a promise for the rest of the night.

Scandals is the same place it’s always been, only it’s never felt quite like this. Under the parking lot lights Kurt’s body is sweet and soft against Blaine’s. Blaine holds him close. They’ve taken one another home a hundred times and will do so a thousand more.


End file.
